


My Heart's Home is You

by wanderingwitchoftime



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, failed johnrose, failed johnvris, lmao johnvris is the number one notp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwitchoftime/pseuds/wanderingwitchoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert remembers his past relationships that fell before Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Home is You

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this is the first of the oneshots based off of songs. When I listened to this song for the first time, this is pretty much what I thought of.  
> Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0j6q3VE1po&list=PLF9TdfDcUWSny9609b0wPT0Ic8HmCd-Oy&index=2

John Egbert wakes up in the middle of the night one night after a bad dream. For a second, struck with horror, he thinks it’s real. But then he feels the weight of an arm around him and sighs with relief.

His dream featured his last girlfriend, Vriska Serket.

It wasn’t an extremely terrible dream, but as far as John was concerned, it was horrific.

John and Vriska were sitting on the couch in her apartment, watching some Nic Cage movie. Then they started arguing about something. Well, Vriska was insulting John in backhanded, harsh ways and John was mumbling apologies and trying to fix it. Just like when they were really dating. Then, Vriska left, telling John not to wait up for her. When she was gone, John went to sleep in her bed, only crying briefly before falling asleep. That’s when he woke up, safe in the arms of one Dave Strider.

The dream sparks bad memories. John wishes he could shut them off and go to sleep, but his mind forces them on him.

Before Vriska, there was Rose Lalonde. His first serious girlfriend.

She was wonderful, she still is, but their relationship was clearly forced. And she was forcing it, hard. When he broke up with her after 8 months, he asked why she was trying so hard to make it work. She told him that she had a crush on him for so long, and she didn’t want to believe she was wrong.

Next came Vriska. John met her at a bar that Dave took him to. Oh… Dave. He watched John walk out with her… Anyway.

So, he had a great night with Vriska and met up with her a few times after that before it became an actual relationship. It was great for a while, but then what John originally thought was attitude turned into her being horribly controlling. And just… mean. He was so afraid of her. When he brought her to hang out with the rest of his friends, no one noticed that he was acting differently, or at least no one commented. Except for Dave, who wasted no time pulling John into the bathroom with him and asking what was up. John told him he was fine, and Dave didn’t believe him, but eventually let him go (not that he didn’t mention it a million times after).

John never did anything with Vriska, they’d just sit on her couch watching movies and sometimes getting food. He’d often stay over, and she started leaving almost every night and coming back after he fell asleep. He sort of knew… But he didn’t want to believe it. After more than a year and a half of being in this relationship, he went to her apartment one day to find her making out with a boy named Tavros on the couch. In a state of shock he just said, “I’ll leave you two alone. Especially Vriska.” And left.

He didn’t cry just yet. He made it to his car and started driving before the tears came. But when it rains, it pours. It made it hard to drive, but the roads were fairly empty and very familiar. He didn’t even think about where he was headed. It was Dave’s apartment, of course it was. Where else would he go at such a time? Dave was always the one who was there for him without fail. So John showed up at his house and rang the doorbell a few times. He tried composing himself before Dave got to the door, but he couldn’t. Dave rushed to the door and, after looking through the peephole, flung it open. The word, “John,” barely escaped his lips before John was clinging to him and crying on his shoulder. Dave wrapped his arms tightly around the other, worried. He managed to get the door shut and walk over to the couch without John leaving his arms. Even when they sat, Dave kept his arms protectively around the raven haired boy.

“Tell me what happened.” Dave whispered after a few minutes.

So John explained it.

“Wow,” Dave muttered. He was angry, so angry. He didn’t even know how to express his anger.

He was, well, totally and completely in love with John Egbert. Even then. He was in love with John when John met Vriska. He was in love with John when John was dating Rose. Well, that was when he realized it.

And now John is heartbroken, crying on Dave’s shirt. Dave wanted nothing more than to go defeat the villain of this story and win the heart of the beautiful prince, but he knew that this is no storybook and the best thing he could do at that moment was be there for John, so he was.

“How fucking greedy,” Dave continued, finally.

“Y-yeah,”

“She had the best but she needed more.”

“What?” John looked up at the blonde.

“Uh, nothing, I’m just—”

“Did you just call me the best?”

“…Yeah.”

“Heh, thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Dave smiled slightly and pulled John’s head back onto his chest. “Yeah, okay. Now vent, Babe, let it all out.”

So that’s what John did. He talked and talked about Vriska, never leaving Dave’s arms.

“I’m glad she’s out of your life,” Dave said when John was finished, gently brushing the other’s hair with his fingers.

“…Me too.”

When John lifted his head again, he noticed that his tears had soaked through Dave’s white shirt. “Oops,”

They spent the rest of the day together.

It took a while. It took a long, long while. John hung out with Dave regularly. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he didn’t want to do anything without Dave. But what did that mean for their relationship? They’re best friends, John told himself, just best friends.

 7 or 8 months after what happened with Vriska, Dave asked John out on a date.

TG: hey dude

EB: hey!

TG: wanna do something tonight

EB: of course. :B

TG: cool  
TG: like dinner

EB: sure. what are you thinking? chinese?

TG: no i meant more like  
TG: actually sitting down somewhere nice  
TG: ya know

EB: okay! where?

TG: i know a good italian place if youre in the mood for that

EB: yeah, that sounds great.

TG: awesome  
TG: just to clarify  
TG: this is a date

John didn’t reply immediately. He was surprised, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to… date Dave. But it was just one date, he’ll see how it goes and then decide…

TG: or not   
TG: it can just be a friend thing  
TG: whatever you want

EB: no no no! it’s a date.

TG: okay  
TG: great  
TG: yes  
TG: ill pick you up at 6

EB: haha, okay!

The boys got ready and went on their date. When dinner was over, John kissed Dave in the car and then spent the night at his apartment.

It’s been about 9 months. John finally understands what a relationship should feel like.

With a smile, he rolls over so that he’s facing Dave and kisses his nose.

Dave’s eyes blink open but stay half lidded. “Babe?” He says drowsily.

“I had a bad dream.” John whispers.

Dave raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? What about?”

“Vriska.”

“Oh. Gross.”

“Yeah.”

Dave smiles slightly and laces his fingers in between the other’s. “You don’t need to worry about her. I’m here.”

“I know,” John smiles brightly and scoots a little closer.

Dave closes the distance between his and john’s lips and they kiss softly.

“I love you,” Dave whispers, his lips still touching John’s.

“I love you too.”

Soon, John found himself asleep, feeling very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in thrid person -- hopw it worked! thanks for reading!!


End file.
